


Seven Devils

by Ahriannah_Myzseri



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Ahriannahs bad at tags, Avarice/Vanity, Chosen One, Creative writing/flash fiction, Gen, Gluttony, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kudo's or likes if I should continue, Lust, Pandora's Box, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahriannah_Myzseri/pseuds/Ahriannah_Myzseri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirin is charged with his family's quest, use Pandora's box to capture the seven worst sins of all. With the help of the Seven Heavenly virtues will his job be one of relative simplicity or will it kill him. they are the seven deadly sins you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the story of the seven deadly sins and how they are to be defeated. This came about from a flash fiction prompt and Florence+ the Machine song of the same title. Lemme know if I suck bawls or if I should keep going. :D you can find me at Stisaac-is-so-cool-like.tumblr.com

    The truth of the Seven Deadly sins is one of the most closely guarded secret. The Greek Gods charged the Virtuous One, Pandora to guard the prison that held all the worldly sins. Hades used her curiosity of what would happen should the box to be compromised to steal mount Olympus from his brothers. Pandora fought her inner questioning and inquisitive personality for only so long before she fell to Hades’ and her own temptation. When she opened the chest seven huge spirits burst forth killing her and everyone in their wake, then they were followed by every other sin and evil there is.

    Hades’ plan backfired for no human alive believed in the gods now; for they thought they were being punished, and Hades too became powerless. Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Avarice, Pride, Lust, and Sloth ruled, ruled, ruining lives and empires. The Gods last final act to try to save humanity was to unleash the Seven Virtues, the potent opposites of the sins, in hopes of balancing humanity. Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility, they were called; Though they did not ever take a human form in their purity they did bestow powers on humans who showed their specific traits. This act sent the Sins into a state of dormancy, making them take human-like form and forcing their horrible symptoms upon the world. This was the story I grew up with, not the Christianized version of The Devil himself creating the Sins, and God balancing them with the Virtues. I am of Pandora’s line, the family charged with the eventual saving of the world.

    The Sins all go by derivatives of their names in one language or another and they all took female form- sort of- as if to spite Pandora one last time. We track their movements and work to trap them back in the chest; thankfully, it was made by the God Hephaestus and could literally never be broken and no-one but someone in my family can open it. Pertaci is first one I encounter, although it was a surprise as I traversed the hilly mountainside on foot.

“Are you really going to disturb my napping with your silly quest?”

    The thing that I thought was a statue of a sleeping woman is in fact the Sin itself. I square myself to fight the corpulent woman, her great body quakes as she moves to face me.

“I just want to lie down for a while is that so bad?”

   I make a face of disgust and mentally prepare myself for the battle the action making the first knot in my wrist tingle I call upon the virtue of Diligence to help. The mountainous woman trudged towards me like a sumo wrestler and I avoided her easily, dodging the beefy arms and the pitiful kick. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the neck of the sin’s borrowed body, trying to choke her. After what seemed to be an hour of grappling combat, Pertaci gave up, choosing her vices rather than continue to fight and exhaust herself even further.

“I’d rather spend eternity in that box, than to keep moving... I’m so tired...”

    The thing gave a yawn and easily allowed its spirit to be taken into the box I’d brought with me. I put the Chest back into my pack and lugged the body to a less conspicuous place to be found later. I made my way back to town, after a fashion, Geiz had sent a mudslide my way, as well as destroying the trains in all of the stations for nearly fifteen miles when I’d gotten there. I was now waiting in an airport for my flight, looking down at the small knotted mark on my wrist.

    ‘That mark is what makes you special Kirin, you have the mark of the Good Seven, no hunter in the history of our Family has ever had all seven knots in their mark, not a one, until you.’ The thought of when my grandfather told me about the intricately twisted knots sets my jaw, and I remember that despite everything I am destined to do this. I relive the past events in full clarity on the plane back home, I narrowly escaped Wrath and Envy, but I still have no clue where the other five are. As soon as the plane lands I rush home eager to get some sleep, but when I step through my front door, I almost instantly regret it.

“Ainmhian, shouldn’t you be in Ireland having your promiscuous way with all the drunkards?”

    The female laughed huskily at my words; an involuntary shiver went up my spine.

“Why, Kirin? When I’ll soon be enjoying you? Or are you still so angry at my sisters for you mother, and your grandfather, and brothers and sister, that you can’t enjoy my body? No? Well I suppose the way Geiz killed them was something to be angry about, that was her intention after all... to get you to rage at her, to make you feel Wrath.”

“I will not give into you, Ainmhian. It will never happen. Nor will I give into your so called sisters.”

    The female laughed again at my resolve.

“Ahhh it’s been so long since I met someone who didn’t immediately fall to my feet begging for just a taste of what I could give to them. Where does you’re conviction come from? That dreadful mark on your arm? The one that you believe makes you a Chosen warrior of the accursed gods? You are a man, you will fail Kirin; they all fall to me.”

    Her mocking tone was enough to make me growl in anger. Ainmhian and I locked into battle then, her fighting to get her lips on my skin, and I to avoid the poisonous mouth at all costs, I managed to turn my luggage handle into a weapon and calling upon the polar opposite virtue, but I tripped and fell, Ainmhian took advantage of the lapse in my attention and pressed her lips to mine. I jerk back slapping the woman and scrambling away.

“I will remain a virgin.”

    I say the words, loudly and the second knot in my mark feeling warm now. I call upon Chastity to help in my battle and the woman before me shrivels a bit, becoming less pretty by the second. I repeat it and her make-up fades, I continue to say these words and she’s no more than a wrinkled shell of a crumpled female.

“You’ll never defeat my sisters, they will destroy you, and I will laugh as you die.”

    I Repeat the chant one last time and then quickly shove her spirit in the Chest, with Pertaci. I sigh deeply and kick the thing for good measure.

“Disgusting, and I’m going after Gluttony next.”

    I thank the Gods that the body Lust had been using shriveled up so much it turned to ash. I pull myself up to stand, and go into my kitchen, reach into the fridge and pull out a beer. Once it’s open I walk back to the living room, and sit, taking a swig I relax for the time being.


End file.
